


Atticus is Kinky Sometimes

by finch_fucker



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Atticus can’t keep it in his pants, Big ass hands, F/M, Hair-pulling, Swearing, Title Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finch_fucker/pseuds/finch_fucker
Summary: Atticus and Maudie have started seeing each other. They spend their days relaxing in bed, talking and reading....among other things.





	Atticus is Kinky Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I never write things like this! But Gregory Peck is hot as hell and there are a severe lack of Atticus fics out there. So I wrote this. Mostly for myself, but I hope you enjoy as well!

The window was open, and a cool breeze blew past the screen and into the open, sunlit bedroom. It caused goosebumps over Atticus’ skin and he shuddered softly; rustling his newspaper- a soft movement, but enough to catch the attention of the sleepy eyes next to him.

Maudie Atkinson had been seeing Atticus since last Christmas. Although more than a few in the neighborhood expected the two to get to liking each other, none too many were as “forward thinking” as the couple as to how close they got behind closed doors. And as such, Maudie and Atticus had to be careful not to seem to be acting improper-like, especially when Alexandra was in the house. Even so, the two had grown very close in the past months, and barely spent time elsewhere than in the Finch house, spending warm afternoons reading, napping and enjoying the fresh spring air.

Maudie stirred next to Atticus and gazed up at him as he went back to reading. She ran her hand up the side of one of his long legs and bit her lip. 

“Hmm, Atticus?” she hummed.

“Yes, dear,” he replied.

“You told me earlier that Alexandra was going into town today, yes?” Maudie asked.

“Yes, that’s right,” Atticus said, turning the page.

Maudie sat up against the headboard and leaned against Atticus’ shoulder, letting her hand drift farther up on his thigh. 

“Maudie,” Atticus warned, voice rumbling deep from his throat, “the children are just outside.” 

“Alright, alright,” she relented, letting her head rest on him once again. She draped her arm across his shoulders and closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. Atticus cleared his throat and returned to his paper. Maudie hummed as she continued, twisting short locks between her fingers, before she felt Atticus shifting again beside her. She opened her eyes to watch Atticus struggle to read past the same sentence he was now stuck on. 

“What’s the matter, dear?” Maudie asked sweetly.

“Oh... nothing, Maud-d-“ Atticus started, the words vanishing as Maudie ran her nails down Atticus’ scalp. “M-Maudie..” he continued with a gasp, sounding more like a plea than anything else. His face turned red, but he regained his composure quickly- a skill learned from lawyering no doubt. 

“Atticus Finch!” Maudie sat up with a smile, “Who would have ever known...”

“Known just what?” Atticus swallowed hard.

“Oh don’t play dumb with me now,” Maudie retorted, “Atticus Finch, finest lawyer in Maycomb County likes it when his girl pulls on his hair. And I’m the only one who’s found out. Pretty fine reputation you have, sir this, sir that-“

“Oh-h Maudie stop,” Atticus choked out. 

Maudie eyed him slowly, realization dawning on her. 

“Yes, sir,” she drawled, a soft smile playing on her lips. 

Atticus’ eyes fluttered, letting his head fall back against the headboard, a rumbling moan pouring out of his lips, and the newspaper crumpling in his hands. Maudie bit her lip, smiling, as she watched his eyebrows furrow and a deep breath escape him. Atticus folded the newspaper and set it on the nightstand. 

“Come here,” he demanded, as he wrapped his large hands around Maudie’s waist and pulled her back onto his lap. He let one hand travel downwards and the other rest over her collarbone as he held her close against him.

“What about the children, Atticus?” Maudie gasped. Atticus kissed her shoulders and neck, traveling up to her ear.

“You wanted this, Miss Atkinson,” he growled. Maudie answered by rolling her hips down, receiving a gasp in response from the dark haired lawyer. 

“You’re very vocal, Mr. Finch,” Maudie teased, “they teach you to be this transparent with your thoughts in law school?” 

“Damn you, Maudie,” Atticus grunted, lifting her up and tossing her down in the middle of the bed, hair falling in his face as he leaned over her, holding her wrists down. Maudie was panting, yet smiling with the thought that she did this to her own southern gentleman. Atticus pushed up her blouse, trailing kisses downwards that made her drop her smile with a gasp and a loud moan. She hated that she could feel Atticus grin at the noise. 

“You’re getting quite vocal yourself, dear,” Atticus said as he let his hands wander, “want the whole neighborhood to hear?” He punctuated the last word by letting his teeth graze over Maudie’s inner thigh, earning a whine as she arched her back in response. 

“Oh no, sir,” she moaned through gritted teeth, “I don’t want that.” Atticus had stood up to slide off his suspenders and unbuckle his belt, and almost felt his knees buckle out from under him. Maudie heard a sharp intake of breath, and Atticus returned after kicking off his trousers. His mouth crashed into hers and she tangled her fingers in his hair. They picked up a rhythm, both of them far too gone to worry about the creaking of the wooden bed. 

Maudie was lost in the way his large, possessive hands held her. Atticus was lost in her hazel eyes, fluttering shut and opening again. Later, Maudie would joke that whoever said a sailor’s mouth was foul should hear Atticus in bed. Alexandra would disapprovingly answer with a grimace that she already has. Atticus’ deep moans grew louder with a string of curses as Maudie shifted her hips and pulled him down by the hair for a kiss as she climaxed. Atticus came as he moaned into her mouth. 

Exhausted, Atticus collapsed onto the bed, pulling Maudie close. She curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. 

“Oh, Atticus,” she sighed in contentment. “I should really start playing with your hair more.”

“Just you try it, Miss Maudie,” Atticus said with a smile, letting his eyes drift closed. The warm spring air pushed past the window screen, bringing sweet smells of wisteria that lulled them both to sleep.


End file.
